leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sea Mauville
|region=Hoenn |generation= |mapdesc=A facility that was decommissioned dozens of years ago. It is now maintained as a natural preserve. }} Sea Mauville (Japanese: シーキンセツ Sea Kinsetsu) is a decrepit research facility in the Hoenn region located to the north of . The second part of the structure can only be accessed by using and contains the Scanner. Sea Mauville includes both the decrepit platform itself as well as the water area and sandbar outside of the facility; the northern exterior can only be accessed by travelling underwater inside the platform using . Sea Mauville takes the place of the Abandoned Ship from . Geography In Omega Ruby, at the end of the beam that extends a significant distance west and upwards from the platform, a portal appears if the player has the Clear Bell. Interacting with this portal will initiate a battle with . In Alpha Sapphire, at the control desk in the submerged control room, a portal appears if the player has the Tidal Bell. Interacting with this portal will initiate a battle with . After defeating or capturing / , in the first (southeastern/lower left) room of the northern (right-hand) dry corridor, when the player enters the room the message "It feels as though you're being watched" will be displayed. If the player then stands in the top-left corner of the room and opens a menu such that they cannot see the overworld, upon returning the screen to display the overworld the Odd Keystone will appear, enabling the player to battle . The Odd Keystone will also appear if the player saves at that position and loads that save; in this case, this effectively means that the player cannot continue without battling Spiritomb. History Sea Mauville was a facility commissioned by Greater Mauville Holdings and led by Wattson to extract the natural resources of the ocean. Members of the staff included Captain Stern, Dock, Professor Cozmo's father Raizoh, and Cap'n Salty. Due to several incidents, such as the closure of New Mauville, the facility was closed. After its closure, an environmental survey discovered that the ruins had created a unique habitat for Pokémon and plants, such as s, which only grow there and in Mossdeep City. Because of this, its demolition was canceled, and the ruin was revived as a natural preserve. Slogans :"There is a worn-out sign. Sea Mauville's 10 slogans for a cheerful and fun workplace." :"01. Say good morning very loudly." :"02. Don't bring Pokémon to your workplace." :"03. Always arrive on time. Always stay late." :"04. Lay your life on the line in safety checks." :"05. Take joint responsibility for teamwork." :"06. Obey your superior's orders absolutely." :"07. Maintain top quality. Give up your sanity." :"08. Worship and praise the founder." :"09. Don't expect time off before you retire." :"10. No need to think. Just work unceasingly." Company song :"There's a crumpled piece of paper inside. "Sea Mauville Company Song" is written on it." :"1. The daybreak shines on Route 108. Wake up, our towering fort. For the bright future Hoenn, We won't take our days off. Dig through, dig out great energy. Ah, Sea Mauville, Sea Mauville, Sea Mauville." :"2. The bright light shines on Route 108. Intensely shiny, our fort. Swear your selfless devotion. Unionization is out of the question. Dig through, dig out great energy. Ah, Sea Mauville, Sea Mauville, Sea Mauville." :"3. Darkness descends on Route 108. Tonight again sleepless, our fort. Drive away our competitors. We won't take our overtime pay. Dig through, dig out great energy. Ah, Sea Mauville, Sea Mauville, Sea Mauville." Old note :"There's an old note at the back of the cabinet with broken glass." :"Finally, the date of closing has been decided. I can't say thank you enough to Stern, who invited us to his shipyard when we would have been left adrift. Dock, who's done a dirty job, and I can both start with a clean slate. The only way we can repay him is to support his business with our skills." Confidential documents The document is found in a file cabinet in Room 2. The text of the document differs depending on whether Omega Ruby or Alpha Sapphire is being played. :"The file labeled "CONFIDENTIAL" contains stained documents. The documents have dates way before you were born." :"De— Sec— Investi— —port" :"The develop— on new —rgy turned out to be true. The ene— that uses —kémo— bio—rgy is called —inity Ener—." :"Investi— Report on Wa—" :"A series of actions related to cancellation of the —w Mauvil— Proje— tur— out to be true. I recom— prompt discip— action against him as a traitor to our group." :"Do— Team E Leader, —ative Group —" :"—von Secret —gation Re—" :"The —ment on new ene— turned out to be true. The —rgy that uses Po—on's —ene— is called Inf— —gy." :"—gation Report on —son" :"A series of actions related to cancellation of the New —lle Project —ned out to be true. I —mend prompt —linary action against him as a traitor to our group." :"—ck Team E Leader, Opera— Group —" * Combined :"Devon Secret Investigation Report" :"The development on new energy turned out to be true. The energy that uses Pokémon's bioenergy is called Infinity Energy." :"Investigation Report on Wattson" :"A series of actions related to cancellation of the New Mauville Project turned out to be true. I recommend prompt disciplinary action against him as a traitor to our group." :"Dock Team E Leader, Operative Group —" Card :"A card is on the chair with warped legs. Some parts are missing." :"Sea Mauv—e Employee I— C—rd" :"—a— —z—" :"Ware— team R, Storage Group —1" Moldy card :"It's a card that has mold growing on it." :"Sea Mauville Employee ID" :"Group Leader " :"Excavation Unit No. 8 (Team I)" Apology The bookshelf that the player examines in order to fight holds papers describing that Raizoh Cozmo was held responsible for losing an Odd Keystone that was donated to the Sea Mauville by the Oreburgh Mine in Sinnoh. :"The file folder holds a stack of ragged papers." :"Official Statem— of Apolog—" :"I, —izo— Co—mo, am respon— for the los— of the dona—d...by the Oreb—gh Mine..." :"The rest is too damaged to make out..." Old papers :"In the dusty bookcase are old papers covered in detailed statements and records of payments made. The text is blurred in places and hard to read." :"Sea—ville...servi—nvoice..." :"Name: Ra— Coz—o" :"Base—ay: $—85—9" :"Overtim—bursement: $1—23" :"The rest is too damaged to make out." Magazine clipping :"It's a tattered clipping from an old magazine cover. On the cover is a young lady who looks like Lisia." :"Termination of New Mauville Project Officially Announced at Last! Serious Talks Begin about the Closure of Sea Mauville! Cries of Concern Erupt from Staff Members Working at Sea Mauville! Greater Mauville Holdings Reps Remain Tight-Lipped about the Issues! Project Leader Wattson Weighs In on Problems Plaguing New Mauville!" :"The rest of the magazine has been torn away..." Notebook The man with no power may be the same as the one in in Mauville Hills. :"It's an old, hide-bound notebook." :"The damage caused by the cancellation of the New Mauville project has been catastrophic. As a member of the management, much of the blame and the debts will fall upon me. But that will be little consolation to the employees working under me who will lose their livelihoods. I couldn't do a thing for them... I'm a man with no power... Protecting nature and Pokémon and the environment... It's great as an idea. It's a fine ideal to aspire to. And Wattson is a great man for dreaming of it all. But cruel reality and the organization that I must try to preserve have dashed those dreams. I couldn't do a thing for him... I'm a man with no power..." This is the last page with writing on it. Other pages have been torn out." Newsletter :"There are dirty papers inside the cabinet..." :"Sea Mau—nal Newsletter #389" :"We ha— a new winne—he monthly slogan—mpetition! It's—alty—the lea—Storage Unit No. 1— ith— Don't dirty the seas with pollution and dumping! Dirty your uniform with sweat and hard work! In recog—of his win, Cap'n Sal—will—ceive a Rocky—met and ! —everyone will kee—slogan in the—hearts and—as they giv—re all again—s month!" Letters Five letters, a photograph, and a drawing are found in the northeastern (lower-right) room in the northern (right-hand) dry corridor: * First: :"Dear Daddy, :"How are you? Are you working really hard? I'm doing well. I'm doing all my homework, and I'm helping at home, too. Mommy's working hard and makes us dinner every night. Do you have to work this weekend? Are you going to come home? If you come home, take me to see the star show, OK? :"—Takao Cozmo :"P. S. I'm going to send you the picture I drew at the ." * Second: :It looked like another letter, but it's a drawing. The drawing is of a boy's face, and written next to it are the words "I love you, Daddy." * Third: :"Dear Daddy, :"How are you? Are you working really hard? I was sad that you didn't come last weekend. But Mommy didn't seem so sad. She went out with her friend. I finally got that telescope that I've been wanting. It was from you, wasn't it? Thanks, Daddy. I really, really wanted it. I like looking at the sky, Daddy. When I look at the stars, I wonder if you are looking at the same stars, too. Let's look at the stars together, next time you come home. :"—Takao Cozmo" * Fourth: :"Dear Daddy, :"How are you? You aren't working too hard, are you? You never come home anymore. I'm worried if you're OK. Mommy goes out with her friends a lot. It seems like fun, so I guess she's doing OK. The that you gave me evolved the other day. But I liked it better when it was a Shelgon and it looked like a Meteorite. was kind of a letdown, so I asked a friend to trade it for his . I'm sorry, Daddy. I know it was a present, but I think Solrock is cooler. When it gets dark tonight, I'm going to look at the stars again. I'll think of you when I do. :"—Takao Cozmo" * Fifth: :"Dear Daddy, :"I was really, really happy to get to meet you the other day. It was so fun playing together again and going to see the star show, too, even if it was just the two of us. It was sad that Mommy couldn't go, and even more sad when you and Mommy fought that night. I'll study hard, just like you told me, and I'll be a good boy, so don't fight. But let me keep watching the stars, even if I have to do all my homework, too. When I grow up, I want to be a professor and study the stars. :"—Takao Cozmo" * Sixth: :"Dear Daddy, :"Thank you for writing to me. I'm doing really well here, so please don't worry about me. I hope I'll see you again someday. I dream about it all the time. I brought the telescope you bought me to our new house. Please don't work too hard, Daddy. I hope you are OK. I will always, always love the stars, and I will always, always love you. :"—Takao Cozmo :"P. S. I'll give you my Hi doll. Please take care of it for me." * Seventh: :It looked like another letter, but it's a photo. There's a little boy holding a telescope, with a woman beside him, looking bored. Items Due to the rotation of the camera upon stepping on the platform from the southern exterior, the player needs to press left on the D-pad or circle pad to move north, with all other cardinal directions rotated accordingly. While the camera is not oriented this way while the player is in the southern exterior, it is while in the northern exterior. Sea Mauville cannot be accessed without , so all items located here require Surf to obtain. Inside }} |OR=yes|AS=yes}} (requires )|OR=yes|AS=yes}} )|OR=yes|AS=yes}} }} |OR=yes|AS=yes}} )|OR=yes|AS=yes|display=Storage Key}} Lois & Hal|OR=yes|AS=yes}} Scall & Ion|OR=yes|AS=yes}} Submerged control room The control room is underwater, so all items found here necessarily require . / |OR=yes|AS=yes}} Storage hold The storage hold can only be accessed from the northern exterior of the platform, so is required to access the room. }} }} Outside (requires )|OR=yes|AS=yes}} Pokémon Outside |type1=Fire|type2=Flying}} Inside |type1=Ghost|type2=Dark}} |type1=Psychic|type2=Flying}} Trainers Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire 150px|Sailor|Duncan|1,120|2|320|Wailmer|♂|26||067|Machoke|♂|28||36=ヒデフミ|37=Hidefumi}} 150px|Tuber|Charlie|112|1|341|Corphish|♂|28||36=マナブ|37=Manabu}} 150px|Young Couple|Lois & Hal|1,856|2|314|Illumise|♀|29||313|Volbeat|♂|29||36=アヤとフミ|37=Aya and Fumi|38=Nav}} 150px|Mysterious Sisters|Scall & Ion|1,232|2|433|Chingling|♀|29||281|Kirlia|♀|28||36=ネブとセン|37=Nebu & Sen|38=Nav}} 150px|Young Couple|Lois & Hal |2,176|2|314|Illumise|♀|34||313|Volbeat|♂|34||36=アヤとフミ|37=Aya and Fumi|38=Nav}} 150px|Young Couple|Lois & Hal |2,624|2|314|Illumise|♀|41||313|Volbeat|♂|41||36=アヤとフミ|37=Aya and Fumi|38=Nav}} 150px|Young Couple|Lois & Hal |2,880|2|314|Illumise|♀|45||313|Volbeat|♂|45||36=アヤとフミ|37=Aya and Fumi|38=Nav}} 150px|Young Couple|Lois & Hal |3,264|2|314|Illumise|♀|51||313|Volbeat|♂|51||36=アヤとフミ|37=Aya and Fumi|38=Nav}} 150px|Mysterious Sisters|Scall & Ion |1,760|2|358|Chimecho|♀|41||282|Gardevoir|♀|40||36=ネブとセン|37=Nebu & Sen|38=Nav}} 150px|Mysterious Sisters|Scall & Ion |1,936|2|358|Chimecho|♀|45||282|Gardevoir|♀|45||36=ネブとセン|37=Nebu & Sen|38=Nav}} 150px|Mysterious Sisters|Scall & Ion |2,200|2|358|Chimecho|♀|51||282|Gardevoir|♀|50||36=ネブとセン|37=Nebu & Sen|38=Nav}} Layout In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Sea Mauville debuted in Omega Alpha Adventure 5. Mr. Stone had and taken there as part of an operation to prevent a meteoroid from crashing into the planet. Mr. Stone had Mr. Briney transport machines known as the Absorbers to the Sea Mauville, where they were placed inside of the facility. After resting for the night, Mr. Stone and began their operation. After putting Chic and on the Absorbers, Sapphire and Emerald Mega Evolved their Pokémon. Immediately afterward, Mr. Stone and Steven activated the Absorbers, which then began the process of draining the life energy of Chic and Sceptile, much to their Trainers' horror. The life energy was transferred into a machine known as the dimensional shifter, which was to be outfitted to a rocket that would be launched at the meteoroid in order to create a warp hole that would transport it to another location. Shortly after the process was finished, the area was attacked by Zinnia and a group of Team Magma and Team Aqua Grunts in order to stop the operation. The group fought Zinnia and her allies in order to protect the shifter from being destroyed, but it and Sapphire eventually fell into the hoop of a wild , which sent them to another location. With the shifter gone, Zinnia took her attention in stealing Steven's Key Stone, but she was stopped by the arrival of , who offered up his and Emerald's Key Stones instead. Trivia * The music that plays when battling and is the same as in . * An old magazine found at Sea Mauville features "a young lady who looks like Lisia" on its cover. It is possible that this person is Lisia's mother, Wallace's sister. * Both the Prima game guide and game data contain rematch data for Mysterious Sisters Scall & Ion that cannot be accessed in regular gameplay due to (and thus the ) being required to find their room key. The battle, which would have been available after the Feather Badge like another rematch here, would have featured a level 34 and a level 33 . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=海紫菫 |zh_cmn=海紫菫 / 海紫堇 |fr=Lavandia Sea |de=Seewoge Malvenfroh |it=Ciclamare |ko=씨보라 Sea Bora |es=Malvamar }} Category:Hoenn locations Category:Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire locations Category:Abandoned buildings Category:Underwater locations de:Seewoge Malvenfroh es:Malvamar fr:Lavandia Sea it:Ciclamare ja:シーキンセツ zh:海紫堇